1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network for connecting a plurality of computer systems through a communication medium and a method of accessing files thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thus far, there has been a computer network where the user of a computer system can remotely access a file that another computer system has without necessity of a complicated log-on procedure.
The file access in such a computer network is performed under condition that a user ID and an access authority on the request side are matched with those on the accept side.
However, when the computer type on the request side differs from that on the accept side, because of differences of the formats of the user ID and the access authority, the computer system on the access accept side may not correctly determine the validity of an access request from the computer system on the access request side. In this case, the computer system on the request side has to perform a particular procedure so as to validly access a file that the computer system on the accept side has. Thus, the advantage of the remote access is lost.